If Tom Wasn't Such A Jerk
by CalebAndHannaForever
Summary: Alternate ending to 4x06 Haleb sneak peek. Haleb ONESHOT Also includes Tom and Ashley. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I think you will enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters. If I did...

1) Caleb would DEFINITELY not be leaving.

2) We would get way more Haleb and way LESS Ezria (They are the most BORING couple I have ever seen!)

3) This scene would play out like this, not like how it really does.

So I don't how if you guys have seen the sneak peek for 4.06 Under The Gun (if you haven't, go watch it). But if you have, then I'm guessing you're just as mad as me. If I hated Tom before, it's nothing compared to how I feel now!

This is what SHOULD have happened, so I just had to write it. But unfortunately, Tom's a jerk so it didn't.

LINE BREAK

"Bang, bang, bang!" There was a loud knocking on the door.

Hanna Marin descended the stairs as her father, Tom, went to answer the door.

He opened it to reveal Hanna's boyfriend, Caleb Rivers.

"Hey," he regarded Tom, but then saw Hanna on the stairs.

"Caleb!" Hanna cried, relieved, when she saw her boyfriend.

"Are you okay? I've been trying to reach you!" he said frantically.

Hanna didn't have time to respond, as Tom interrupted,

"Look, I know you're worried about Hanna, but you can not be here right now. No, you need to leave! Now!"

"No, Dad, stop!" Hanna cried. She NEEDED Caleb here for her.

Tom turned around to look at her."Hanna, please!" he yelled, then turned back to Caleb.

"She's in a lot of trouble. The less people she speaks to, the better," he said as calmly as he could.

"I'm not here to question her, I'm here to help!" Caleb argued.

Then Ashley joined the conversation for the first time.

"You can't, right now. Caleb, we will call you if anything happens, just...please go," she said desperately.

Caleb could see how upset Hanna was about this, but he didn't want to argue with her parents. He gave her one last look and he could just see in her eyes how miserable she was.

He was about to open the front door and leave when he heard Hanna yell,

"No! No, Caleb, don't go! Please don't go!"

He turned around just in time to see her run down the remaining stairs, just to be stopped and held back by her father.

"Hanna, he has to go!" Tom yelled at her.

"No! Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Not until he leaves!" Tom insisted.

Hanna struggled to break free of his grip. She flailed her arms around wildly, trying to hit Tom. When that didn't work, she just struggled to pull away.

It killed Caleb to see Hanna like this; tears were streaming down her face and he could tell how close she was to her breaking point.

He didn't understand why she had to go through this. She wasn't a bad person, she didn't deserve this. Why did everything have to happen to his beautiful, sweet, loving, amazing girlfriend?

"Tom, let go of her," Ashley demanded.

He glared at his ex wife, but did as she said.

He finally released her from his grasp and she immediately ran into Caleb's arms. He held her close to him as she buried her face in his shoulder and cried. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhh, it's all gonna be okay," he kept whispering to her. "Don't cry, Hanna, everything's gonna be fine."

He looked up to see Tom glaring at him. He had no idea what to do. He knew if he didn't want Tom and Ashley to hate him, he should really leave. But if he didn't want to hurt Hanna, then he had to stay.

Hanna pulled away and looked up at him. Her blue eyes were pleading with him to stay.

"You managed to get her crying, now you can leave," Tom said harshly.

"This isn't Caleb's fault, it's yours!" Hanna screamed angrily, facing him. "This is all your fault! I can NOT believe you! Caleb has ALWAYS been here for me, which is something I can NOT say about you! I don't want YOU here, I want Caleb here! I hate that you're here, and I hate that you only care when I'm in trouble, and I hate that you're trying to "protect" me!"

She looked around to see everybody's shocked expressions, when she realized she had more to say.

"I hate that you cheated on Mom, and I hate that you guys got divorced, and I hate that you left us for Kate and Isabel, and I hate that you love Kate more than me!" she concluded, bawling by now.

It had nothing to do with this situation, but she figured now was as good a time as any to address this. She was already angry and she was obviously already in trouble, how much more trouble could she get in?

Tom looked at Ashley and motioned toward the kitchen. She nodded and they went there to talk.

Hanna turned back to look at Caleb. He hated seeing her cry, but he didn't know how to make her stop. So he did the only thing he could think of; he took her in his arms and let her cry into his shoulder for the second time that day.

He didn't know if he should say anything about her sudden outburst, but eventually decided not to. He knew if she wanted to talk about it, she would, and he didn't want to push her.

They remained like that for at least five minutes, when Tom and Ashley returned.

"Hanna, I should really go," Caleb said quietly to her.

"No, you can't go! I need you!" she cried.

"Hanna, I don't want your parents to get mad at me."

"So you'd rather me be mad at you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He understood her implied ultimatum.

"Hanna, don't do that," he pleaded.

"Well then don't leave!" she begged him.

"Hanna, go up to your room," Tom ordered, surprisingly very calm.

Hanna pulled away from Caleb and turned to her father when she heard his voice. Her makeup was smeared, she still had tear stains on her face, and her eyes were red, but she had stopped crying.

"No," she refused. "I'm not leaving. And neither is Caleb."

"Hanna, go to your room," he repeated. "We would like to talk to Caleb."

"Anything you can say to Caleb, you can say to me," she retorted childishly.

"Hanna, if you want to have ANY chance of Caleb staying here, then you will GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Ashley exclaimed.

Obviously Hanna wanted Caleb to stay with her, so she gave him one last meaningful look before she ascended the stairs, and walked into her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, then thought about going back out there and trying to listen, but she decided against it, as she didn't want to get caught and screw up her chances of Caleb staying here.

Meanwhile, Caleb nervously awaited hearing what Ashley and Tom wanted to say to him.

"Caleb, what do you think you're doing? Are you TRYING to jeopardize Hanna's future?" Tom asked Caleb angrily.

"Tom!" Ashley scolded.

"I love Hanna more than anything in the world. And I've promised her time and time again that I will be here for her no matter what. I can't let her down," Caleb told them.

"Why couldn't you just leave when I told you to?" Tom yelled.

"If you knew your daughter at all, you would be able to see on her face how hurt she'd be if I left," Caleb said simply. "And if there's one thing I hate most, it's seeing Hanna hurt."

"Don't you DARE act like you know my daughter better than I do!" Tom exclaimed furiously, turning to Ashley, silently asking for her help.

"Well Tom, he certainly does spend a lot more time with her than you do. And if you ask me, yes, I do think Caleb knows Hanna a lot better than you do."

"Excuse me? Now you're DEFENDING him? You're siding with HIM?" Tom asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not siding with anyone, but even you have to admit that you could, and SHOULD, put a lot more effort into your relationship with your daughter."

Tom was about to say something else when his brain registered what Ashley had said.

He thought about what Hanna had said, or rather, screamed.

"You only care when I'm in trouble."

"You love Kate more than me."

The words rang in his head.

For the first time, he realized how badly he had screwed up.

If he knew Hanna at all, he would know that he had told the only person she needs to get through this, to leave.

"Caleb, would you wait in the living room?" Tom asked suddenly. "Ashley and I need to talk."

Caleb made his way to the living room, worrying the whole time.

He knew he was disrespectful, but he just really wanted to get his point across. He just hoped he hadn't screwed it up.

Back in the foyer:

"Tom, there is no reason to not let Caleb be here for Hanna!" Ashley was quick to speak up. "After everything Hanna's been through, Caleb is the one bright spot in her life. He's the only one who can take her mind off of this, and I think that's really what she needs."

"I agree," Tom said quietly.

"I know you think this should remain a family matter, but Caleb's practically part of the family and- Wait, what?" she asked, processing what he had just said.

"I agree. You're right, all of you are right. I had no right to tell Caleb to leave. What Hanna said just really made me think. And I know I haven't been the best father but I'm gonna try harder to change that. So much harder. Starting with some bonding with my daughter and her boyfriend."

"Do you really mean that?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"Yes. I know I deserved everything you guys said but it still really hurt me. And I've realized my mistakes."

"Hanna!" he called up the stairs, while Ashley went to retrieve Caleb from the living room. "Hanna, come back down here!"

Hanna met Tom at the bottom of the stairs and then followed him to the kitchen to find Ashley and Caleb already sitting at the table.

Hanna sat down next to Caleb and then looked at him, confused.

He just shrugged in response. He didn't know what had happened after he left.

"We've decided Caleb can stay," Ashley began.

Hanna shot out of her chair and hugged her mom.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, sitting down again.

"But-" Tom continued.

"Why does there always have to be a 'but,'" Hanna groaned.

"He can only stay if you agree to give me a second chance," Tom looked at Hanna with a serious expression on his face.

"Wait, what do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I mean...I know I screwed up, Han. But I'm willing to do anything I have to do to make it up to you. I miss how close we used to be. I wanna get that back."

Hanna didn't know what to think. She looked at Caleb, then at her mom, but neither of their expressions gave anything away.

"I miss it too, Dad. But..." she began, sniffling. Caleb could tell how emotional she was getting so he put his hand over hers on the table for support. She smiled at him in response.

"I don't know if it will ever get back to how it used to be. YOU made the decision to move in with Isabel and Kate. YOU made the decision to leave me. YOU stopped caring about me. And as much as you apologize and try to make it better, you hurt me when you did that. A lot. And I don't know if I'll ever be able to forget how much you hurt me. "

"I'm not asking you to forget it, I'm asking for your forgiveness," he said, getting choked up. "And I NEVER stopped caring about you, Hanna."

That's when she really started to cry. Tears streamed down her face and she could barely talk.

Caleb squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"You have no idea how it feels to think your own dad doesn't love you," she choked out. "You made me feel like I wasn't good enough."

"Hanna, you are PERFECT. You are so loved. By me, by your mother, by Caleb, by your friends. And none of us are asking you to change. We love you just the way you are. Please, Hanna, please, can I have a second chance? I wanna get to know you again. I wanna know your favorite color and what you like to eat for breakfast and who your favorite designer is. Maybe if I had been here for you, you wouldn't be in this mess right now," he concluded, his voice cracking.

Caleb leaned forward to whisper in Hanna's ear.

"You're the one who made me give my dad a second chance. And I can't thank you enough for that. Now it's your turn."

She turned around to look at him.

"Come on, Han," he murmured, and kissed her forehead.

She turned her attention back towards Tom.

"I don't know if I'll ever completely forgive you for what you did," she said, watching as his face dropped. "But I'm willing to try."

Tom looked shocked. But his look of shock quickly changed to one of pure happiness. Hanna got up out of her chair to give him a hug, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Dad," she said, smiling at him.

"I love you too, Han, more than you'll ever know," he replied.

Ashley was the first one to get up from the table.

"I'm gonna order a pizza for dinner tonight, and we are going to watch a movie together," she informed them.

Hanna stood up, and Caleb did too.

"I'm so proud of you," he told her.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," she told him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and bringing him to the living room with her.

Ashley and Tom followed behind them.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Caleb told Hanna.

"Be quick," she told him, wanting to spend as much time with her as possible.

"What are we gonna watch?" Hanna asked, looking at the DVD shelf.

"You pick," Tom told her.

"Let's watch 17 Again. A little Zac Efron'll never hurt anybody."

When Caleb returned from the bathroom, they were all laughing about something, and he felt like he was interrupting family time, and decided it was probably time to go.

He leaned down to give Hanna a quick kiss goodbye.

"Bye, I love you, I'll talk to you soon," he told her.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked, hurt that he didn't seem to want to spend time with her and her family.

"I think I should go," he said simply.

"Well why did we just work so hard to get my parents to let you stay if you're just gonna leave?" she asked, becoming angry with him.

"You don't wanna hang out with us?" Ashley asked, half-joking, half-serious.

"I just feel like I'm interrupting your family time," Caleb admitted.

"What?" exclaimed Ashley, shocked. "You're practically part of the family! And besides, after how hard you two fought for you to stay here I don't think Hanna would LET you leave."

"Nope. You need to stay here with me," Hanna said. "Come here and sit with me."

He walked over to the couch she was sitting on sat down next to her.

Ashley and Tom were sitting in chairs across the room from them.

Ashley pressed Play on the remote to start the movie.

"Dad?" Hanna said.

"Yeah?" Tom asked.

"If it makes you feel any better, most people don't know the little things about me like what you asked earlier," she told him. "I don't even think Caleb could tell you the answers."

He was offended she didn't have faith in him and was up for the challenge.

"What were the questions again?"

"What's my favorite color, what do I like to eat for breakfast, and who's my favorite designer?"

He only needed to think about it for a few seconds.

"Your favorite color's pink. When you're here you don't eat breakfast, but when you're at my apartment you love when I make you pancakes. And your favorite designer is Marc Jacobs," he answers confidently.

Hanna was impressed.

"Wow, I guess you know me better than I thought."

She kissed him as a reward for getting them all right, then decided she wanted to actually watch the movie, but first she needed to get comfortable.

"You lay down," she ordered, standing up. "And then I'll lay in between your legs."

He rolled his eyes. This is how she always wanted to sit during movies.

He did as he was told, though, and she sat between his legs.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered to him.

"Me too," he replied, kissing the top of her head and resting his hands on her stomach.

LINE BREAK

So this started out as an alternate ending to that scene, but as you can see, the end is totally random. But I feel like it just flowed to that point.

I don't even know.

Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.

I worked super hard on this so PLEASE REVIEW! It means the world to me!

Also, if you haven't already heard:

On July 16, this Tuesday, Haleb shippers are tweeting: Hanna and Caleb Belong Together.

No hashtags, just tweet anybody, your friends, family, actors, writers, anybody just to get it trending! If you ship Haleb, please take part in this!

For more information and times in your time zone, check out Haleb Confessions Twitter page!

PLEASE JOIN US IF YOU WANT ANY CHANCE OF HOPE FOR HALEB!

Thanks for Reading!

-Meg :)


End file.
